Burn Me Out
by XJust.Going.With.ItX
Summary: Better hope you can Burn me out, before I Douse yourself out. So just a burn a little a more, and I'll watch you Roar while the Lightning Churns and maybe we can see the Light of the Night once more. Slight CrossOver. - Hiatus
1. Spark

Probably the quickest I got out a set of chapters when just starting up a story. But anyways, this fic takes place in the middle of the movie during the start of the school year. A SkyHigh fic... A bit different than the others as it is not a Hero VS Villian or Hero VS Human, but... Yeah. Your gonna see in the next chapter what kind of conflict...

* * *

><p><strong>Spark<strong>

* * *

><p>She tapped her fingers restlessly against the top of the white desk. The same shade of white that encased her entire form. Walls, ceilings, floor, chairs... All the same glorious pristine white, that she had come to loath as it made her mind bland which than led to her thoughts being muddled instead of organizing and calculating. Something she was known for, also the same trait that landed her inside the white room. She perked up at hearing the door open. Coming through was a women and 2 male students.<p>

She noticed Mrs. Powers look over at her taking in the teenagers appearance. "I see your here Miss. Summers. Lunch isn't even over yet, that's a record." The brunette commented with an amused smile. Yep. It was usually by recess that she had been directed to the detention room. Than again it may have had something to do with being late, and once she did come in she immediately went to the gym at hearing the seniors having their Hero Registration and Team Assignment, and proceeded to do what she did best. Cause humiliation and annoyance to those you snubbed her.

And with those 5 minutes in the school she was already skipping off to her second home with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Their was also alot of extremely enraged people who probably wanted to throttle her... But fuck them. Detention room was fun. All the trouble makers could hide out there and sing Kumba-fucking-Ya.

Haha... Yeah, she wished

No, actually they sat their and shared stories of how they got there. Usually someone would blast some rock music while another would be planning hid or her future as a villian while someone else would point out mistakes and help them out.

At one point in time, their was a motorcycle created in this very room. It was a beauty. Going 200 miles an hour, with a cookie maker, flying capabilities, surround sound system which was hooker up to the helmet and lets not forget the fact it run on electricity alone.

It was than confiscated by Mr. Medualla who used it when on the town, as reported by a shape-shifting tabby who spent a great deal of time trying to insert the cookie maker.

Erin blinked than shook herself from the thoughts about the beloved bile and looked at the 2 males. She than proceeded to realize that the timid one was the Stronghold kid. At first confused she looked over at the second year and smirked in understanding.

Leaning back in her seat she called out to the punkish looking Pyro. "Well, hello Mr. Warren. Didn't think you'd come to visit me so soon-" She was cut off mid-sentence with the gaping look for the smaller kid. "What?" She furrowed her brow and cocked her head at the stare she was receiving from Will.

Mr. Powers chuckled at the still in awe freshman. "Don't worry about it Will. Warren and Erin usually get along mutually well. And don't worry their wont be no sparking, or flaming in the detention room" Both of the detention regulars received a warning glance from her before she turned to the door and started to walk away. "I will be here 10 minutes before the bell rings to let you all out" She informed them in a practised fashion.

Erin looked away from them with a shrug turning to her bag which she took out a thick hard-covered sketch pad which she opened to a blank page before taking a pencil from where it stuck in her spiky bun and started to lazily sketch something that was much to early in the development to recognize.

Without turning around she spoke, "So what happened to get the Commanders and Jet-streams kid in here?" She asked dully, her hand pressing the pencil down on the paper causing it to darken and make it look slightly ominous.

Said kid looked over at her, slightly startled that she had spoken to him. His previous excitement dampened temporarily by the fact he had gotten in trouble and was now stuck in a power-less room with 2 delinquents. One of them that was already pretty strong with training and the other having no problems with irritating the leather-clad teenager. Fire or not.

Breathing in he finally answered her with a slight timid stutter. "I- uh... We got into a fight in the cafeteria using our powers"

Erin hnned smirking as she made shaded a good deal of the paper, purposing avoiding small sparks of pure white that become visible as the deep ebony chalk background started to form. "Well, that's pretty common for Flame-boy over there" She slid her eyes over to Will, one of her slim, dark eyebrows arching up to give him a curious look. "Though, I must say its pretty amusing that a _Stronghold_ got into a _brawl_" She explained, laughing at him when his cheeks dared to a reddish tinge.

Her gleaming mismatched blue eyes looked over to Warren. "Your quite... Don't tell me your pissy just because you got detention... Not exactly something new for you." She teased cocking her head at him, while he merely scowled at her words. She chuckled lightly. "Wow... You really are in a pissy mood" She turned her head with a shrug, back to the now finished picture despite not seeing it half the time she drawing it.

She looked at the picture fingering her pencil before stabbing it through her hair. Slapping it shut she stuffed it into her bag. She easily pulled her dark green messenger bag over her shoulder before getting up. "Love to stay and chat, but I think its about time I blow this joint" She gave said, waving to them before trotting over to the door.

Will gaped while Warren raised a brow as she dug into her large zip-up pocket to pull out a familiar-looking white-wash key card. Holding it up in front of the, she perched herself in front of the door and swiped it through the machine that was located beside the door. And oh look! White... She didn't snort though as she tapped in the password swiftly. The machine whirred and suddenly the door opened up to revel the hallway. Behind her Will gaped in a mixture of horror and shock at the fact that the second year had so freely defied her Principal.

The Stronghold child turned to see the impassive face of Warren. How bad was this chick to even have the Warren Peace not in the slightest bit irritated with her delinquent antics? She had pick-pocketed the Principals key car, broken out of the detention room, and from what he heard from the rumours was the same chick who had sneaked into the locker rooms and cut off all the private parts on the students clothing for the third years.

* * *

><p>A bit short, yeah, but hopefully over the next one or two chapters the words will start flowing a bit better and in moer numerous numbers.<p> 


	2. Scald

I now present the to you the next chapter of "Burn Me Out" and the main conflict in the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Scalding<strong>

* * *

><p>Erin gave a tired yawn as she slipped through the crowd, making sure to not make physical contact with anyone. She had a hot coffee in one hand while the other held a bag which contained a box of onion rings, cheese sticks and chicken strips. Something that to her could rival even chicken chow mein. She glanced around the area angry that she had not skipped off sooner to get her food and find a comfortable table to seat herself at. With of a quick sip her black and bitter beverage she continued her attempts to find at the least a semi-empty table.<p>

Though one thing did catch her eye... Stronghold was with a group of popular students. For example Frigid Ice Bitch, Plastic Prick, Fat but Fast, and company. Whereas, his friends which usually occupied that table was together at table chatting away happily with a somewhat confused Warren.

Shaking her head she started for the other side of the room, opting to push the kids at the window seat away and run away before they told, and Powers came after her.

Though one thing she didn't expect was a strangely familiar African-American turn towards her and shout out her name. Furrowing her brow she looked at the nerdy-looking kid wearing orange clothing and glasses. He was somewhat short and with a twinge of guilt remembered him.

"_Hey don't! Wait stop!"_

_The kids plea was not heeded as the cruel students tossed him to the ground of the bathroom. A minute later they were stuffing his head in the toilet while he spluttered and cried for someone to help him. He knew that the minute he used his powers they would flush him down the toilet..._

_**'Slam!'**_

_The 2 juniors turned to see with dry expressions to see a figure clad in loose stone-washed jeans that had the knee's and several other patches torn out, along with a slim-fitting white muscle shirt that made it easy to see her black bra. Non-pushup. A large black sweater hung off her shoulders, the cuffs ripped to allow her thumb to peek out, while spiked wrist bands and dangling silver bracelets littered her wrists on the pushed up sleeve. Though what really caught their eye was the trademark Celtic-like sun that was inked on the top of her right hand._

_The lanky, tall one sneered at her. "Well if it isn't the famous Summers..." He leered at her taking his hands away from the physically weaker sidekick._

_A wolfish grin twitched on her tips as mismatched Blu orbs glared at him clashing with her dog-like teeth. "My, my Lash... Its not even second period yet. Getting yourself out their ain't ya?" She snorted wryly her odd eyes glinting mischievously. "Getting to be like that Frigid Ice Slut" The taunt made them both scowl._

_Though this did not last long before the lengthy one slammed the boy down his head hitting the rim of the toilet as now he approached her. "Think your all that now?" He hnned at, his eyes giving her a disgusting look. "Its a pretty fucked up world when a **Reproba** can talk back to an **Immunda**!"_

_The boy though slightly disoriented, went wide eyed. A **Reproba**? He had never heard of anymore being born besides Magneto. He felt a glow of honour that he could meet one! That one would actually stand up for him._

_Though this was short lived as he watched said **Reproba's** eyes widened before a moment before narrowing in on them pure fury Emanated from her. She snarled at them, and the room crackled as her fists clenched tightly. Suddenly he gaped as her right hand suddenly sparked, blue shots of electricity coming together to form a lethal-looking ball of lightning. She gave them both a downright sadistic sneer her hand moving to smash into Lashes stomach making him scream in pain while his friend attempted to get away only to have his way blocked by an angry looking Couch Boomer. _

_His blue eyes looked up to glare at the other brawling student. The Principal gave them a stern look, and glanced over at the other bully. "Lash! Speed! Couch boomer will take you both to the detention room" She informed them coolly. She looked over at the Reproba. "Erin. Help Ethan up and than go to Guidance" She told her before leaving the room behind Couch Boomer and the bulling duo._

_Erin, as he now knew her name was went over to the orange-clad boy pulling him up on his feet before starting to leave the room._

_He gave a nervous look before looking up, and called out her name. "Uh, Erin right?" He saw her stop and turn to him slightly cocking her head which he took as a yes. "Th-thank you a lot for what you d-did. No ones ever actually stood up for me. Let alone a Hero." He said stumbling a bit. Their was no way she was not a Hero with what she just did._

_She gave him a weak twitch of her lips, which encourage him to continue. "You know... If you want... Ah- Well, I never see you eat with anyone else- that is" His words were jumbled though she was able to somewhat decipher them before he cut himself off, rubbing her upper arm nervously shifting. Seeing her wait patently for him he picked up where he left off. "Well, if you want you can eat with us at break!" He finally said in a rushed breath._

_Erin smiled at him gently. She nodded her head, before answering with a tone that was not one she used with the 2 cruel students. "Sure. Ill take you up on that offer, Ethan" With that she turned around heading for her order course of action... At that moment he spluttered in horror when finally it clicked in._

_**'Why was a girl using the boy washroom! And more importantly why didn't anyone care!'**_

Blinking away the memories she waited for him to speak other than call out her name. "Hey, Erin, did you want to eat with us?" He asked, looking a bit nervous at what he should say making Warren turn to him raise a brow at him. Though the others took notice that Ethan was inviting an unknown person to the table.

He grinned as she gave him the identical smile that received that day he was beat up in the washroom. "Not like their are many other tables to go to." She said with a shrug and took a seat beside the red-headed girl and across from the African-American sidekick.

The girl that sat at the other end of the cafeteria bench across from Ethan looked over at her curiously. "Hey, aren't you Erin Summers?" She asked suspiciously eyeing the girl with something of wariness.

Said teenager nodded as she pulled out her box of food, ignoring as 4 of them stared at her as she let sparks lite the tips of her fingers before tapping them to the Styrofoam making the once cold food start to give off the tempting smell that they once had before her taking it away from the small takeout place. "Uh-huh" She muttered, glancing at the girl an onion ring hanging from her lip.

The red-headed girl who's eyes went wide for a moment along with 2 others at the table that also weren't in on the dirty little fact. The red-head was the first to stupidly open her big mouth. "Seriously? Aren't you a _**Reproba**_? They actually let them in the school? I never heard of them going here before- Than again theirs never been a new one born in over 38 years-" She gaped. She felt horrified by herself as she realized what she said as everyone including Warren; who looked up from his book, gave her surprised stares. "I didn't mean it that way- Fascist system and all!" Blood rushed to her head as her skin tinged pink.

Erin brushed off the the comment, preferring not to start anything with her, much to calm from her greasy food and heavy coffee. Swallowing her cheese stick she tore off a piece of chicken strip and popped it into her mouth. "Uh-huh..." She muttered, and then went for onion ring followed by a swig of hot, dark coffee.

The bleach boy who had been looking at Erin curiously turned to Ethan suddenly. "Yo, Ethan! How the hell did you get to meet a girl?" He asked, smirking at him in a way that had him receiving a hard look from the girls, a snort from Warren and an oblivious Ethan answering his question while said female in general was now focusing her hunger on the thick piece of warn chicken strip.

Ethan on other hand didn't notice in the slightest and went on to answer it. "Well you see, Lash and Speed caught me in the bathroom, and Erin stopped them and trashed them before Couch Boomer and Principal Powers came" He informed them, no bothering to answer as to why she was in the boy's washroom as he had already realized that she had an extremely low tolerance for stereotypical high school girls.

The others though did not. Magenta chocked on her water and spun to face her. "Why would you be in the boy's bathroom?" she exclaimed a bit shocked that a girl would actually go inside a boys washroom. Layla splutter and turned to her, her jaw hanging down. Zach looked unsure what to say about that.

The last one was Warren who gave her a skeptical glance. "You know, your really going to get expelled on of these days, Erin" He grunted, no longer paying as much attention to the group of freshman plus junior.

Erin shot him a dirty look, and sniffed. Her fingers twitched, itching to start sparking. "Whatever... Not like they can do much about it." She grabbed her coffee and suddenly threw her head back, crunching the paper beneath her hand, she tossed into the garbage and cocked her head at his arched brow. "And besides the point, since when the hell do you have friends, ass-whore?" She teased playfully.

He snorted and slapped his book closed. "And your a fucking bitch" He informed with a deadpan stare, before adding "And at least I don't get a bill every week cause I shatter everything from overcharging the circuits."

The last comment caught her off guard and she went red, giving huffed indignantly at his words, crossing her arms. Narrowing her eyes at him, she opened her mouth about to reply with a rude retort-

"Well, looky here... So the little _**Reproba**_ finally got herself some friends..."

the entire table looked over to see both Lash and Speed watching them menacingly. The temperature raised a few degrees, no doubt due to Warrens irritation by the crowd that dragged him into the entire mess. And being called the delinquent girls friend.

Speed sneered at her. "Too bad the freak doesn't deserve it... Not that anyone does." Not even the still very evident bruise on the fat students cheek made her calm down at those words.

Lash suddenly stretched his legs forward to stand closer to her. Erin had by now opted to glare down at her food while both hands were clenched on top of the table, small white-hot sparks bursting to life around them. The stretchable student leaned down and gave a malicious smirk. "Not even your parents... Don't think we don't know you fucking Reproba... Your parents tried to murder you when you were only 7!" He let out a barking laugh followed by Speed and a few others of their crew.

Though they were the only ones. The rest were just staring over at the Reproba unable to know what to do. The table she sat at looked over at her wide-eyed with the exception of one. Warren looked over at her. "Erin. Calm down and ignore him, just go get-"

"You ass..."

Lash snorted carelessly at the soft words. "Whats was that? Whats the matter?" He gave a dark hn "Did you really think a freak like you could have friends? Your just some trashy _**Reproba**_ whose mommy and daddy slit her wrists and tried to drown her in her own blood and poison-"

"Say that again, you fucking piece of shit!"

The person that the voice came from lunged up from her seat and threw Lash to the floor with a snarl. Erin barred her teeth at him, while sparks of neon blue electricity flew around her wildly. The minute she threw the first punch, the entire school went into a frenzy.

Every single light bulb, and technological item imploded within that second causing everyone to scream and screech as glass, and objects rained down on them no doubt hurting at least 90 percent of the student population if not more. Bursts of lightning ran threw the solid floor, spiking up randomly and burning random people.

Along with this was Erin giving the boy angry lightning-fist-ed punches that made him shout as anger made her have a tight grip and intense enough sparks to harm his rubber-like skin profoundly.

The only one who didn't seem to panic much though was the fairly angry was Warren. The pyro, glared at the fierce female whom he had come to consider an acquaintance... Only one he had too. Stomping forward he attempted to pull her back only for white shocks to spark up and bite his hand making him growl and grip her shoulder, hauling her up.

Erin on the other hand snapped her teeth at him, before _biting_ him. Though a minute later her nose twitched and she drew her teeth away from his skin no doubt recognizing his scent and realizing that he was not happy that she had just bite him. Though anger-aside he realized that their several teachers in the cafeteria attempting to make sense off the chaos. Nurse Spex and Mr. Frost taking a completely trashed Lash to the nurses office and no doubt the principals, for stealing such confidential information and releasing it onto almost the full school and no doubt the entire hero community due to the children taking it to their parents...

Principal Powers looked at the 2. "Warren. Thank you for handling Erin. Please take her to guidance. Mr. Medulla is currently there." She nodded to them, and turned back and started ordering them... She tapped Coach Boomers shoulder and over half of the chaos ceased as shock-waves ran over the room.

Warren looked over at Erin, taking in the haunted look in her eyes and how small she currently looked. She was pulling herself in a tightly pressing her lethal and still sparking body to the closet thing. That being him, her skin doing occasional spasms from the sheer adrenaline overload and no doubt memory overload.

Sighing he pushed her forward, keeping a hand on her shoulder when he saw her stumble. Holding her upright he guided her through the halls which all happened to be pitch black and the sounds of whispering students as the light bulbs had yet to be replaced, and the events which happened to be a bit to recent to be ignored.

And finally reached the guidance office...

* * *

><p>How was that? R&amp;R, Constructive Critism is very much loved.<p> 


	3. Shock

Ok. To be honest, this is mostly just a flashback chapter. But it does have some keypoints.

* * *

><p><strong>Shock<strong>

* * *

><p>Warren, dully read the pages of his thick and lengthy book still slightly curious as to why he was in his current predicament. The double roomed office had both doors closed while he was seated in the lobby area and told to stay put. Erin and Mr. Medulla on the other hand were inside his main office. He actually bad for the chick. She caused trouble sure... But only did it due to students taunting her, so she lashed out.<p>

Sighing he closed his book and glanced over at the clock that now read 1:23PM. He turned his gaze over to the door where the 2 were conversing. Most likely, Mr. Medulla trying to calm her down and see what exactly had been said by the bullies, as they would never willingly tell the school authorities of their words.

He closed the book and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him, before leaning back crossing his arms behind his head. He faintly wondered how much there bill would be for all the light bulbs and such damaged by the lightning. Though it was most likely that both Lash and Speed would be given a large portion of it, due to them being true ones at fault. It wasn't her fault that Erin could have a nasty temper.

He smirked as he remembered the first time he had actually met the unmatched blue-eyed spitfire.

"_You may call me **SONIC BOOM**, Mr. Boom or even Couch Boomer!" The somewhat bulky man informed them, his voice a deep bone trembling rumble. He was clad in a blue sweater, hat and white shorts. "This is power placement, I will observe and analyze your powers and decide whether you are a Hero or a sidekick" Pausing he continued. "I will not tolerate 'Whiner-babies' who question their placement. Do I make myself... **CLEAR?**"_

_Most of the students answered him "Yes, couch Boomer!"_

_Warren grunted as he called up the girl student. A golden-haired girl with thick curls and large eyes. A minute later their was a yell of hero and ball of wildly spinning water in the palms of her hands. Amy Lyandra. Aquakenesis. Hero._

_Again. Kyle Perice. Known-ledge Absorber. Hero._

_Again. Danny Williams. Cat Shape shifter. Sidekick._

_Again. Lillian Ranolda. Bird whisper. Sidekick._

_Again. Jackie Lokins. Ice manipulation. Hero..._

_After a total of 5 peoples a name was called before their was a cocked eyebrow from the couch at catching sight of a name that drew his attention._

"_Erin Summers! You that brat, Earth Weaver, adopted back in 05?" He called out. Every student followed his gaze... "Your __**The Reproba**__, everyone's been gushing about." He snorted. The words made even Warren's eyes shift back to see a flash of agitation and a punkish looking girl standing there, glaring at the Coach for announcing her species._

_He frowned at her. Earth Weaver? This was the kid that Sarah adopted? He only saw a picture of her once when Sarah and his mom had tea. They always had Tea on Sundays..._

_A smirk caught at the Coaches lips. "Really now? Well come on up here Erin! I'm dieing to see what one of 3 **Reproba**is capable of."_

_Heavy black combat boots crashed into the floor as she stomped up, jumping up onto the platform. She crossed her arms at him and gave a lazy look. Taking her sun black shades off she stuck them neatly in her hair to reveal 2 widely different shades of blue She had long, black hair which was layered with sidebands that reached her chin. Bright streaks of fire engine red and Sonic hedgehog blue were sported clearly. She was clad in a pair of black, bondage pants worn slightly loose along with a form fitting white tank top. She had a studded belt, cuff, bangles along with wraps around both wrists and a Celtic sun tattoo on the top of her right hand._

_Yeah. She just screamed goodie-goodie. Boomer grunted at her attire, and check something off on his clipboard. "State and demonstrate your powers" He ordered loudly._

_She smirked a sideways look at him, and snapped her fingers as she said in a clear voice. "Electrokinesis." With that everything was off... Lights, electronics, everything. Including watches he noticed as Coach Boomer tapped his watch with an impressed look. "Impressive... Now turn it back on." He turned to his clipboard "**HER-**"_

"_No."_

_Everyone gaped at her, as she sniffed at him turning her nose up at him. "For the fact you so easily thought me to be some worthless trash that would probably have the ability to melt, glow or some freaky shit like that..." An angry, defiant glare was thrown the Coach's way. "You can just shove it up your ass."_

_Fuming, he pulled out his remote. "**CAR!**" Everyone flinched waiting for the impact._

_Nothing._

_Angrily he continued to click it only to toss it away and scream at her. "**SIDE-KICK!**" He screamed at her, practically shaking with anger. He turned to the class. "**NEXT!**"_

_A small nerdy-looking kid scurried up on stage, and bowed his head to the Coach before saying something that no one could make out. A minute later their was a massive anaconda in the centre of the room, snarling at everyone. Most of the students yelped and took a step back, as the coach smirked at the reptile that was about the size of 4 buses. The car that dropped, was easily snapped up by the snake and smashed with the sharp fangs, while acid dripped._

_It wasn't a surprise, when Andrew made Hero. Giant poisonous snakes tend to be very useful and powerful-like._

_Though in the end his attention was drawn back to the wild-looking girl who had easily befriended with the tabby-changing boy, and bookworm/Wing boy._

_Catching his stare, Erin smirked at him and snapped her fingers. He felt a bolt of sharp pinpricks follow up his spine and stretch out toward his finger tips and southern regions. He gritted his teeth once it was stopped, his body shivering slightly from the strangely erotic sensations._

_She gave a mock salute when catching his gaze once more, and with a glance at the teacher dragged out her feline-like friend. Only one thought came to mind as he watched her squirm in anticipation._

_Fucking twisted bitch._

He briefly wondered if she was dating the tabby-friend when remembering how close the 2 were. He was pretty sure the winged bookworm was dating a sophomore chick that happened to be a side-kick telepath/ small injury healer. Side-kick due to needed to touch their blood. It was no surprise that she often went to the nurses office to get samples and make connections. After a full year she was connected to everyone and almost all supers as she volunteered at the Sky High Hospital. Just another levitating Super base.

He perked up at hearing the door open and close to reveal Erin striding out the office and lobby, into the hall not even pausing to look at him, or anything of the sort. She even went past her book bag where it sat on plush-cushioned seats.

Though she seemed much more calm, she was still on edge. Frowning he got up and stalked after her, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The last thing she needed was to accidentally bump into someone while in this state. He glanced over at her bag, frowning at the fact she would be so quick as to leave it behind. He quickly grabbed it in and left the lobby, continuing on after her.

"Hey Summer! You forget your bag." He called out to her. Unfortunately, he was too last as she had disappeared. He swore under his breath and let out an angry growl before turning to look at the clock on the wall. Only 10 minutes before school was over. Scowling he went to first of the 2 missed classes to gather his school work.

7 minutes later found him taking up a full seat on the juniors bus, with both his and Erin's bag in his possession. Both having their assigned work. Only bothering to collect hers due to the fact that he really didn't want to put up with her going to her usual place of binge eating from flunking a test.

At least that's what he assured himself.

_"Oi! Dude! Dammit! Fire guy from school get your fucking hot ass__ over here!"_

_He growled when the girl, huffed at him and crossed her arms at him. Her foot was tapping while she waited not so patiently for the waiter. She had been their for a total of 20 minutes and was now very angry. She wanted her mother-fucking food, right now! Where was the manager? She wanted to give them a big ass stick to shove up this arsewhole ass! Not even her electricty worked on him... He was wearing rubber wasn't he?_

_Warren looked over to see the same girl who has so bluntly stood up to Coach Boomer. Also the same girl who shocked up him, unappropriately. And now here she was, sitting in the Paper Lantern. He had already seated her, but as soon as that was over he avoided her. She was a trouble-maker no doubt. All through sitting down, she had attempted to gain his attention by sending out small but powerful shocks of electricty. None of them actually affecting them, due to his own power. At one point he sent out a wave of hot energy which she gave a squeak at._

_But now, it was getting harder. She was yelling at him, informing them all that they went to the school and possible letting slip the fact that they were supers as 'Fire Guy' wasnt a normal nickname._

_Finally he turned on heal and stalked over furiously to her table. She smirked foxishly in triumph. He grabbed her order and sat himself down at her table which was conveintly located at a corner which could not be seen._

_"_Are_ you happy?"_

_He got his reply, with a puppy-like nod and toss of chicken in the air which was promptly caught using teeth. He raised a brow at her, only to be offered a peice of chicken himself._

_"So, angsty-dude-"_

_And now he was angsty-dude? Warren huffed. He was going to start writing these down, he thought dryly at the new nickname she had given him. She must have went through at least 20 different names to call him, not counting the ones she no doubt kept to himself. His eyebrow twitched when he saw a napkin with a doodle on it. Him, dagger, and frilly tutu. Great._

_"Name's Erin Summers. But you probably already knew that after the Boomsters introduction as me being a **Reproba**. Your mum is friends with Sarah right?"_

_He was brought back to reality by her words. He gave a wary nod, in confermation. **Reproba** right. He heard alot about them. Aparty half the world hated them cause they were freaks of nature. It probably didnt help her that the last few of them ever born went straight to the world of Ultimate Villians. He could relate._

_"So whats you name?" She asked "I know your a Pyro. No way anyone could withstand that much electricity in one night without a burn. Nor could they send ot heat waves like that so only one person would feel them._"

_He was once again subjected to being the victim of her smirk. He sighed at her. If you can't fight them, then may as well fucking join them right? "Yeah. Your in all my classes... You should know my name."_

_That was true. Ever since Principal Powers learned what Coach Boomer did she quickly put Erin in Hero Classes. All of which he was already in. In other words, he would be spending a good deal of time together with her. And due to their compatible powers it didn't look good in the future for him, if teachers thought they should be assigened together for the team's. So he should probably get along with her. She seemed decent after all. She was defiant though. But in a good way. Wasn't a slut, nor a goodie-two-shoes or any other High School sterotype. Just an Outcast like himself..._

_"So I heard you were into beastuality. Is that true? Haha! You sick fuck! Want my cat's number?"_

_He glared at her, temperature of the resturant rising swiftly._

_Fuck it._

_She was teasing little bitch, and he was gonna squish her._

* * *

><p>And, this is how the great Warren Peace and Erin Summers met. Just some backstory on the 2. :D<p> 


	4. Melt

Right. Just to clear some things up, I give a translation. All of the names I use are Latin just a heads up as... I thing I want a break from Italian and Japanese. So here are 3 of the terms used greatly in the story that also become a key element.

_**Reproba**_; Term used by Lash to torment Erin. Latin for "False". Species of Super born for 2 Non-Super Parents. Exteremly rare.

_**Immunda**_; Term used by Lash to describe himself and most Super population. Latin for "Impure". Species of Super born from 1 Super and 1 Non-Super Parent. Very common.

_**Inncorruptus**_; Term used by Erin to describe Will and Warren. Latin for "Pure". Species of Super born from 2 Super Parents. Uncommon.

Yep! A story on Super Racism! :D I'm so creative and strange. So what's the feedback on Erin? Typical harsh background with a twist of racism. And more terms will be done, and I will always give the translation for such things.

* * *

><p><strong>Melt<strong>

* * *

><p>Anger. That was one to describe it. But unfortunately. Nothing to lash out on as it was completely her fault. Though in a way. It was rubber man's fault for pissing her off that caused her to completely forget her school bag at school. This event caused her to call up on of her fellow Hero Class students and ask to photocopy the work.<p>

"_**Erin... I'm only in your Save The Citizen Class...**_

Oh... Right.

Erin groaned at the memory and hit her head against the window with a low thud. If only Lash hadn't pissed her off then she wouldn't have went crazy, gone to counselling and than leave in a huff without her bag. Worst off, Mr. Medulla said he never saw her bag. That took out the option of her leaving it in his office...

And the cafeteria... Of course her luck would make it so when she went to check it wasn't their either.

Blue eyes glared out the window, of the Junior's bus. Hair was instead let straight down the streaks of fire engine red and Sonic hedgehog blue very much visible in the neatly brushed pin straight locks.

He so had his fingers on her bag. She knew it. He knew it. He knew everything. His power was actually starting to get creepy.

She was slightly annoyed at Kyle. Stupid Knowledge Absorb. One of the teacher said that by the time he reached 20 he could read people by touching them instead of just inanimate objects.

Another Mr. Medulla nerd. Medulla instead having a complete perfect memory and ability to think with his entire brain at a rate 95% more faster than even a human genius.

There was also Gwen. Graduating school a year early, the Techno-path was easily the most popular person in the building and could control any type of technological device. Unlike herself, who would just blow it up or fry it.

Their were way too many nerds at this damned school. All of them having brainy powers that made Erin become annoyed with her widely known and wildfire abilities that hindered a great deal of activities and caused her an unfair share of stress. Such as the lab blowing up last week due to her powers kicking and sending out a shock wave and escalating the experiments of all the lab students thus creating a loud bang that let loose a minor bug that ate any one-celled organism. Though Medulla easily contained it and kept it.

Said powers kicking in due to someone accidentally splashing a few drops of water on her bare arm. Because of the overload she had almost blacked out after sending out the shock wave and absorbing it again along with the entire power supply of the school.

The red heat that spread across her skin was not intended as the memory of her crawling on the floor as she attempted to escape the mixture of amused and surprised expressions. Mostly amused due to the still heavily sparking junior on all fours using a classmates thick fur trimmed coat as cover.

Erin gave another groan, her head dropping to the back of the bus seat. She really didn't want to be here. A pity she couldn't just crawl back under her sheets. But no. Sarah decided to rudely barge in on her, throw a great deal of ice on her and steal all her blankets before forcing her out of her attic paradise and locking the door.

Bitch better watch her back, she though sourly as the bus landed on the strip in front of the school. Perking up she pushed herself off the seat and slipped into the aisle forcing herself in front of everyone and out of the small tiny tin tub of doom she happened to detest so much.

Landing on the cement of the school grounds she stuffed her hands deep into the pockets of her oversized black fake fur trimmed parka. And why yes it did happen to be September thanks for asking.

She always was one for extremes she thought with a dry smirk. Picking up her head she gave a quick sniff and followed the thick scent of feathers and paper she knew oh so well. Kyle. Might as well kill some time and hang out with the little bookworm.

Though not everything goes as it is planned.

"Hey! Erin! Your Erin right?"

Well duh... She thought blankly and decided to humour them and turned around only to see the familiar face of the 'Flower Child' as the great flamer called her. Raising a brow at the bright green and brown assemble she wore. Well someone was a shrubbery wannabe. Than again she should have figured that out yesterday. Wow, was she ever stupid. Or had no attention span... Whatever you wanted to call it.

"Yeah? So?"

Layla she was pretty sure that electrical student was on friendly terms with Warren. After all the small playful argument and the way he had yanked her away from Lash seemed like something 2 friends would do... Than again they were both known to be aggressive people who had no troubles for getting into fights. They were also known to have little no friends and be formidable opponents...

"OI! What the fuck you want?"

The red-haired Super jerked in surprise when shades of blue burned into her hotly. The 3rd year barred her teeth at her, no doubt in irritation towards the other female. Giving a sheepish chuckle she waved her hands in peace. "Oh ah- You see, I was talking to Warren last night and he asked me to give this to you... You left it in the councilling room yesterday?"

That was all it took for her to widen her eyes and take the bag from Layla's grasp. Her cheeks darkened as her muscles tensed in embarrassment. "Uh- ah... Thanks..." With that she stormed off, angry swears being snarled under her breath while the red-head giggled at her boldly.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Cutie! So I was just thinking about you, I cant wait until homecoming i am just so excited, I ju-..."<p>

Erin stiffed her laughter as the 'Green Peace Freak' sat next to the brooding Pyro her hands clasping around on of his own, while her body cuddled up next to him interrupting him from his book. His eyes were narrowed on her in utter irritation, while the red head was looking over her shoulder longingly at a passing couple. One of them an unsure boy the other a preppy brunette...

"_Ouch_!"

Finally a snort went through when the 3 hands suddenly burst into flames, 2 of them reddening in the process causing her to yelp out in pain rubbing her hands in attempt to sooth the burns he scowled at her slamming his book shut. Getting up he growled at her. "Never call me cutie..." And with that he left her gaping in surprise at his lack of hesitation at harming someone.

With a smirk she slid from her spot and approached the once again seated Warren who was now seated on a bench outside the school greenery surrounding him.

Keeping silent she stood behind him still not noticed by him before teasing him playfully. "Hey _cutie_! How is your day _Hot Stuff?_" She purred causing him to jerk back, dark eyes burning. She burst-ed out laughing at his expression. "Oh my god... Relax Warren... She's got you whipped buddy." The black haired-haired Latino informed him her eyes shinning.

The pyro snorted at her. "Your fucking loving this aren't you?" He demanded his voice low, though not in a way that was violent but merely aggressive.

"Damn straight I am!" She retorted ruffling his hair. "So what exactly is this anyways? Trying to get back at Stronghold by screwing his best friend whom he is secretly in love with or what?" The electro-kinetic enquired curiously, cocking her head as she pulled herself up on the back of the bench perching herself preciously on top of it.

She could see his muscles tense under his usual leather jacket and black jeans. He turned his head away from his book once again to glare at her. "For being an idiot, your observation capabilities astounds me..."

Arching a brow at him, she raised her hand small blue sparks lighting up around it before slapping him on the back of his neck causing him to give a jerk in surprise before powering up himself his skin no doubt scorching to touch. A small crackle behind followed by a yelp let him know that Erin indeed got burned.

"Your fucking bastard..." She snarled at him trying to sooth her over-heated hand. Though before she could say anything else, she felt a large finger smack her forehead. Her eyes momentarily closing from the force. Opening her eyes she huffed at him irritated by the fact he had just **flicked** her.

Above her his much brooder and larger form towered over her, his lips quirking into a smirk. "Be a good girl, _Pikachu_." She stiffened at the name and gaped only to be even more angry as he added. "And don't forget your stuff in the school anymore either _Shortie_..."

A minute later she rolled her eyes before bending down to pick up a rock, charging it before pitching it at him in Annoyance. Only to growl when it didn't even touch him instead bursting into flames about a foot away with a mere wave of his hand, the dust sprinkling the ground.

"_Fuck you too buddy!"_

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R happily accepted, and Contructive Critism appreaciated!<em>


	5. Warm

Hello, Everyone~ Long time no see. A month ago electronics once again decided to spit me and my computer caught some shit despite everything I buy it... Including the beautiful **_Hard Rock Guaitar_** Sticker.

So now, I write with my recently downloaded Ipod App. It's called Notegorical, and happens to be very good for writing not to mention free. But anyway, I'm now stuck typing out stories all over again on an IPOD, which anyone should understand is frikken pathetic. But at least it gives me something to do during History Disscusions. Ick. I'm all for talking about War Strategies, Weapons and Racism, but hell no to Women this or leader that.

But anyways, I would like to thank my reviewers. :D I'm a complete Praise-Whore. Haha, so please Enjoy! Your support is truly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Warm<strong>

* * *

><p>Glaring heavily at the words strewn across the page, the young female was helpless to form any thought. She was never good at Biology... Maybe it was because she just had something against staring at an open penis or perhaps past experiences.<p>

But unfortunately if she wanted to get the top grade like the perfectionist she was...

She would have to suck it up and figure out where the prostate was and afterward get some research done on how genes made it so that a kid got whatever power they had.

Which just happened to be something of a touchy subject on her part.

Frowning again she one again attempted to label the sex organs. Ok... She was a girl. She should know where her ovaries are right?

...

Fuck it, she was an English and Integration person.

Turning around in her booth she sought out for the familiar waiter who happened to be taking an order from a very familiar set of male teachers. Beside the bald were a set of busty, blonde women. On the other booth was a sulky gym teacher. No doubt grieving over the fact that his boss just stole his twin dates, when _he_ was the good looking one.

Ignoring them she shouted at the bulky teenager. "Oi Warren! Your a little girl right? Come over here and show me where the Uterus are... And everything else!"

Of course she saw the irritate glance in her direction from the Pyro-_ She always did_... She just choose to ignore it- _Like she always did_.

A moment later after he clipped the order up by the kitchen window and called it out to the cook, he strode over to her. Crossing his arms he stared down at the much smaller Super. Another disapproving look was given to her by him, while she as per usually was ignorant to It.

"Why is it that you only ever bother me Summers? What about Bookworm or Young?"

Rolling her eyes at his question she waved it off. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever... So where is it? And the prostate?" leaning back Erin looked up at Warren who had stretched over on arm gripping the booth to the left of her while the other pushed himself steady by holding the table.

Arching a brow at her he nodded to the small area on the right diagram labeled _**'Male Reproduction System'**_.

"Well for one that small gland right below the bladder is the prostate. Two I'm not a little girl and three the Uterus are right there stupid." He indicated a center region on the other side the words_** 'Female Reproduction System'**_.

Reviving a sharp glare for the stupid comment, Warren stood back up and tossed the white towel he held over his shoulder. Looking over her table he saw an empty plate along with a matching black mug. "You want a refill on the Wonton Noodles and Hot Chocolate?" He asked knowing of her love of the said foods.

Still focused on the paper, her eyes directed mostly on Cervix. Blinking she gave a short glance and turned back to the assignment. "Nah... I only got enough money for what I already ordered."

With that she labeled something near the entrance of the _**Male System **_as _Ovaries_. Inwardly smirking at her lack of Biology knowledge he looked back over at her. "Don't worry about it, just make sure you tip good next time you get paid." he said shrugging.

Frowning curiously Erin turned around to see the Pyro walk away to confront a familiar looking male. Furrowing her brow it registered in her mind that it was Will Stronghold. Super strength... Gwen's little boy-toy. Shivering at the thought of the brunette she listened in briefly to hear the conversation.

Homecoming this. Pissed Layla off that. Make Stronghold jealous this. Wills so stupid and a damned jerk... Yada yada yada.

Rolling her eyes she snorted, than she noticed his hair was pulled up. Sniggered at this she figured that the cook though his hair was too long, and god forbid Warren's hair be cut.

And she still couldn't figure out what anything was. Heaving a sigh, she closed the book and tossed it to the side the papers stuck between the pages.

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand she wondered if maybe she should have roped Danny into going to the dance with her. Unfortunately he instead was going with some chick who could read minds. Kyle was going with some bird whisper...

And last time she checked the rest of the population was either disgusted or terrified...

Except Ethan...

Smirked she made plans to ambush him when he least expected it. "Hey Summers. Here's your Noodles and Hot Chocolate"

Blinking in surprise she watched as Warren set down the large steaming bowl of said noodles followed by an equally hot if not more so mug of bitter drink. "Dark Chocolate with Hazelnut, whip cream, Mocha syrup and vanilla sprinkles?"

Perking up gleefully at the hot chocolate she lunged for it only to have it pulled away. A pathetic whimper left her throat.

In front of her a smug Warren smirked at her. "_'I'm a tiny Pikachu and inferior to the masculine Warren Peace' _Come on... Say it Summers."

Give Warren a new ring tone that humiliated her... Or drink-. _**Fuck**_. What kind of question was that?

Staring at the Hot Chocolate longingly she obediently repeated the words while he recorded them on his Blackberry. "I'm a tiny Pikachu and inferior to the masculine Warren Peace".

Attempting to ignore the '_Thou-better-than-ye_' look she was receiving from the flamer, she took a long swing of the chocolate liquid which spread through her already warm body, heating it up even more.

Snorting at her antics and the dog-like giddiness he cuffed her over the head before going to a table and taking another order.

Beside her footsteps stopped. Believing it only to be Warren back to torment her she ignored it and licked a wad of whipped cream off her lips "Hey, aren't you that girl that Ethan was talking to the other day?"... That wasn't Warren...

Hearing the confused inquiry she looked up to spot Will. Than back to her Hot Chocolate.

Bringing the rim away from her lips she answered. "Uh-huh. Kid was getting dunked. And my name is Erin Summers, no matter what anyone or Warren tells you."

Hearing the older student's name he blinked only to yelp out. The larger, pyromaniac teen had lit a spark making the hairs on the back of neck crumple up and burn.

Warren grinned down at the girl, teeth showing off in a devious way. "Call her Pikachu, it's actually pretty funny when she starts sparking and can't power down".

Head spinning at the smirk that was neither a scowl or sadistic in anyway he spluttered not really wanting to piss off either. The one who tried to roast him or the one that blew up half the cafeteria and electrocuted someone.

He'd risk it not call her Pikachu. At least he could hit Warren. It was enough his friends hated him, he didn't want to know what would happen if he hit a girl.

Snarling indignantly she threw a sprinkle at the Pyro. "_**Fuck you**_ Warren!"

Said boy snorted and flicked the small piece of candy off his shoulder. "I'm sure you fuck yourself Pikachu without anyone helping you." He retorted easily, this time taking the vanilla sprinkle from mid-air and popping it in his mouth.

Will once again was stumped. From what he heard Warren was feared by all and he hated all. And yet here he was tormenting and teasing Erin like they were friends despite what he heard from several about their constant fighting and spats.

Finally coming to a point of utter confusion he left them already having paid for his food.

On his way out he ignored the fact that Warren growled at Erin. "You bitch! Give me back my tips _**Pikachu**_!"

Red flushed his face as the temperature rose quite a bit and wondered if he should have left that 10 dollar tip...

Behind him, Erin laughed as Warren shoved her down snatching the bill from her hand. Still in a fit of giggles the lightning manipulator didn't even react when she was once again smacked on the back of the head.

Of course it was short lived when the cook; after realizing that Warren was fooling around with Erin, shouted at him to get back to work. Still grinning at the Pyro's expense, Erin stuffed her chopsticks in her mouth. Chewing the noodles she swallowed hard.

Of course she was surprised when a jolt of heat jerked her body, pain spiking on all her nerves. After finally leaving her body she gave a simple whimper. Though if it was due to pain or the heat leaving her body she wasn't certain.

With an angry hiss she turned to see 2 middle aged men being brought there food by the guilty party.

Her anger rose when she caught sight of something.

He was _smirking_.

That fucking, cock-sucking twit was _smirking_ at her. Livid, she snapped her fingers a satisfying crackle emerging from the skin and shooting away toward the unsuspecting Warren. At least that was what she thought till his hand slipped out behind him and opened up easily catching the blue electricity in his hand before absorbing it into his skin.

Feeling a strange sense of defeat she looked out the window in front of her with disdain. She really wished Will was still here. He may have had Super-Strength but his body unlike hers could only hold so much lightning-.

Vibrant colors swarmed her vision. Catching sight of the commonly seen shades of purple and yellow she grinned wolfishly as they walked away from the orange-clad boy outside the window who waved them off no doubt having gone to the movies with them down the street.

Seeing the Sidekick she had yet to learned he power of she swallowed the noodles on her spoon and trotted out of the booth heading towards the door where the boy pulled out a call phone and started dialing a number.

"Hey Ethan!"

The boy yelped in surprise and looked over to see the familiar trouble-maker making her way out of the _Paper Lantern_ and over towards him. Her trademark Devious look adorning her features, mismatched blue eye glinting. It was than he noticed that behind her in the restaurant glancing over at them was Warren.

And for some odd reason he was _really_not happy.

Taking his eyes away from Pyro, his started to raise his hand in greeting though never got their vocally as he was interrupted by Erin. A cold chill up his spine. And he didn't know why. Erin was nice right? She saved him several times from getting his ass kicked by Lash and Speed, along with other bullies that had not been sworn to leave him alone.

Finally standing in front of him, the girl of roughly the same height crossed her arms and leaned back. "Your going to the dance with me, I'll pick up at 8 with my car and wear something nice. Cause I **will** come after you~"

He blinked, gawking in surprise at the older girl who walked back inside the Chinese Restaurant.

He had a date...

Smiling broadly he walked away hoping to brad to Zach. And hopefully to remember to leave out how he was actually ordered out and was going to be picked up... And the threat... or maybe he should just call his older brother to pick him up and take him home like he was about to do before he was interrupted?

Yeah... That would be better...

* * *

><p>Haha, you know Warren would totally be one of those friends that act like complete asswholes but are actaully really nice. I'm still trying to describe their relationship. They have the Love-Hate Relationship were they both talk and act like friends who would help each other out but at the same time they are willing to slug each other in the face for a coffee any time even without the coffee.<p>

Another note. I _know_ where Ovaries are... I took Biology for 2 years at top of my class... Erin is just a Biology dumbass. And Intergation is just a course i made up for SkyHigh. Like how they already have unordinary classes like "Save the Citizen" or "Mad Science".

Anyways. Read&Review, Contructive Critisim greatly loved.


	6. Freezer Burn

Hey, not died. Just swamped with school and too lazy to review and spell check. Though I must say I am sorta of sad that for the last chapter I didn't get anything. Maybe Erin coming on a bit too stupid, or her forcing Ethan to the dance. Though if that is the reason I assure you this is not a EthanXErin story. Not even close. Their relationship is like big sister/little brother.

But anyway, here goes the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Freezer Burn<strong>

* * *

><p>Currently anyone who knew her would look twice and make a run for it. Those who didn't would whistle and call. Those who knew her well would snort and tell her to stop tapping her foot and put a sweater on already.<p>

But than again... She was **_**hot**_****.**

And not temperature wise this time.

Grinning Erin honked the horn and gave a shout. Soon followed was a nervous looking orange-clad Ethan rushing out and towards her. In his hand a line orange-red rose was gripped. He stumbled down the stone path to the road where the car stalled. Still a nervous wreck he tripped into the car and fumbled with the seat belt.

Laughing at him as he shuffled in, she ruffled his hair. "Dude, you must have been dances before? I'm not gonna electrocute you... Just don't spill anything. Like **no** seriously, _don't_ spill __anything___._" Her eyes narrowed into feline-like slits as the prospect of someone ruining her beloved 1972 Plymouth.

He answered her with a nod and a stuttered sure.

Revving the engine playfully she glanced at the sidekick through the corner of her eye she addressed him. "Hold the fuck on Popsicle. I got a bet going on with Hot-Head, that I refuse to lose~" Purring her teeth barred in challenge.

Blinking he did as he was told, fist clenching the seat. Unfortunately for him the moment he did the car roared the life and lurched forward as it sped towards the familiar launch pad leading towards the school.

A hum came alive beneath them, signalling the hover mechanism coming to life. The wind roared around them as the entire car rumbled deeply without any sort of muffler. No doubt removed by the rebellious _Reproba_.

Not a moment later hurling through the sky, they were screeching to a halt at the parking lot. Sliding in beside a massive black truck, the girl glared at the vehicle.

"Dirty cunt!" She swore kicking the area under the wheel. The truck was onyx black save for the blood red headlights and flame job which came up from the front. Ethan realized it was no doubt Warren... A.K.A, _Hothead_.

The door swinging open she slipped the keys in her boot. With a grunt she slammed the door shut and narrowed her eyes threatening at the vehicle before giving it a swift slap small sparks shooting over the hood creating small cuts and scraps which quite uglifying its monster-like though very masculine and handsome appearance. Turning to look over her shoulder she shouted at Ethan roughly to hurry the fuck up.

Startled he hurried after her, scrambling to catch up to his _"___date"__.

Now in full view he was able to see the knee high zip up leather boots, tight black and light blue dress with darker and also black, exotic designs, which had a slit by the front of her right thigh. The strapless corset-styled top was adorn with silver fake fur while her arms clad in fishnet fingerless gloves, silver bangles and spiked cuffs.

He could really see her and Magenta getting along.

Ahead of him the devious electrokinetic slipped through the doors and grinning menacingly at seeing a familiar Pyrokinetic in the obnoxiously decorated gym.

Sprinting over to him easily she sent out a small white bolt towards him causing the Pyro to turn back and arch a brow at her. "Doesn't matter what you do, you owe me 50 dollars." He informed her with a smirk.

A scowl twisting her lips her uneven eyes gave a defiant flare at his own dark gold orbs that gleaming triumphantly.

Huffing she spun in heel and snarled at him. "Fine, I got some cash in my locker Hot-head!" With that she disappeared into the crowd no doubt to go to her said locker to pay him. Though she had a certain angry stomp to her step and angry tenseness in her muscles.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit<em>.

Tapping her foot she bit her lip and delicately turned the small knob a notch at a time. Finally at 6 she a swift tug only to hear a vacancy of a click. It had been a good 20 minutes and she still remained hopeless at remembering the code... She just used it Monday didn't she? And ever since she changed it to said number...

...

Back in Freshman year...

"**Fuck**!" Huffing angrily she stopped her foot and shouted in desperate attempts to remember the combination. Her mind throbbed into over drive, this strange occurrence was no doubt due to her not bothering with the cursed thing all week and opting instead to use her schoolbag to stuff everything into or just skipping the class altogether with Kyle and Danny...

It wasn't__ 6-6-6, 16-16-6 __or __16-6-16__... Damn how many fucking combos could their be involving 3 or more 6's? The hint she carved at the back said triple devil...

Than again. Growing hot at the fact that devil's rule fire, she swiftly spun the number 13, three times. _Fuck_.

Of course it was three 13's. Warren had it tattooed behind his ear last year saying it was lucky. never told her why though which was just a real big fucking piss of.

A familiar clip and cackle later the door swung open to reveal a freakishly neat space. Plucking out a wad of 20's she stuffed them in the rim of her leather boots and bit her lip wondering if their was anything she could use within the metal confinement.

"Hey Trash! How the fuck you'd get out here?"

Frowning, she slammed her locker shut and turned to see the glorious Ice Skank in all her whorish glory. Snorting she snapped the lock back onto her locker and stood directly in front of the platinum blind...

So different from her cousin Amy. Fuck knows how two so close in blood and powers could be so different.

Hissing in irritation at her, she snarled doggishly. "Don't know Jackie... Thought you were working the streets tonight? What happened daddy dearest find out?"

Harry Lokins- Aka Subzero. New York.

Deceased...

Scowling, she lifted a wicked looking machine that Erin became painfully aware of. Taking a wary step back her eyes narrowed suspiciously a the device. "_What _the_ fuck_ is that Jackie?" An icy chill running up her spine was pounced upon by blue and white static that snapped and crackled on her tanned skin.

A sneer marred the blonds features as she held it up by her head, green eyes studying it in boredom. "Not sure. Gwen gave it to me encase I came across someone like _you_ or Peace."

Another icy sensation ran up her spine.

The sparks were notably much sharper this time around at ceasing the coldness. The hairs along her skin arched and bristled as if that would help. Her heart beat quickened suddenly at the possible presence of danger and coldness.

Everything blurred as Jackie pointed the gun towards Erin. Her gut screamed and threw off her head as her feet tangled together in a scrambled sprint before becoming much fluent.

Pain rocketed through her shoulder as freezing cold clenched at her causing a scream.

Unfortunately the strangled hold on the lightning let go as brilliant jolt of white and blue spasmed through her skin and tore the area around her including the gun which shocked Jack causing her to yell and drop it.

A flash of light later her body was burning with ice.

* * *

><p>Growling she gripped her head as pain flooded her body much akin to the ice that glittered over her skin.<p>

Just a few meters away Jackie lay on the floor coughing blood as electricity ran through her body letting out large bolts. The bolts no doubt from Erin's knee-jerk reaction to the blast.

Standing up she took a once over at the scene and made a run towards the gym in hopes of finding who could tell her since when sparks would not jerk out of her finger tips. Instead ice ran through her causing her eyes to water.

Sighing she walked off.

Suddenly Jackie's voice ran through her head.

__"Not sure. Gwen gave it to me encase I came across someone like you or Peace."__

A feeling of uneasiness clenched at her stomach. Why would Gwen _give_ her a gun? Why would Jackie _need_ one? Why would **Gwen** _need_ her to have one? And how did Warren come into play here?

Questions running through her head she slammed all the pain to the back of her head and started her struggle at getting up only to shake and fall to her knees with a whimper as an icy substance stabbed at her with ferocity. Snarling she glared at Jackie who had awaken from the shock and shook herself away her pale blue eyes glazed over as small sparks still entered and exited her skin small white burns trailing after.

Forcing herself up she glared down at the women. "The fuck did you do to me Jackie?"

Her voice hoarse and almost a shivering chatter to it. A pant left her throat as her body trembled pathetic under the pressure of the internal coldness.

A dark chuckle left the blond. Eyes focusing in on the darker haired Super, she smirked her lips hinting malice heavily at her. "It's a Transfer-Ray you fucking __**Reproba**__... I transferred all my ice to your fucking body." Erin's eyes went at her claim. Before she could get in anything, Jackie let a cruel laugh. "Not like it was going to happen just like all the other _**Reproba**_... Your going to turn out just like them... Magneto, Shatter, or even Sirius... Some super villain that will try and exterminate the human race and practically succeed. Your all the fucking same you idiot _Reproba_!"

Staring in shock at the blond's announcement, Erin went ridged. So in other words, she was being treated just like Warren again... Though instead of his father Barron Battle she was being judged for her species...

Looking down, her head ached as liquid stretched the area behind her eyes. Than again why wouldn't they? A metal manipulating man who could crush cities when he was an adolescent, and attempted to wipe out all humans just because they weren't supers... A mind manipulating elder who could make an army of mindless soldiers do what he said even if they were on the other side of the earth and was known to make masses of humans walk and drive off cliffs...

Than Sirius. Bad from the beginning he ate the brains of supers to acquire their powers, until he could do it by only absorbing the information... Hundreds and hundreds of Supers fell to his thirst and lust for power... millions died in his path and taste for blood.

Her stomach churned at the memory of the black-haired man that towered quite tall and stood over a sea of corpses-.

Blinking away the dirty tears she let out a hiss and her eyes blazed in fury.

****No...****

__Cruel red eyes gleamed in a sadistic glee, smirk curling around his lips as the small child held out her hands. A ball of electricity flared to life and snapped at her skin and even his. Shocks of it licked her skin before diving it and reemerging at random intervals before going back to the sphere. The man chuckled and patted the dead-eyed child's head.__

__Ruffling the long black-brown hair he crouched down and held out a hand to the lighting which promptly snarled and bit his fingers blackening the skin with toxins before he outright laughed the skin healing itself. "Good little Blue... I see you have been practising..."__

_**No...**_

The eyes that had once burned through her veins, ripping and tearing it apart with such viciousness screeched as white-blue lighting surged with rage.

****No...****

__Turning to the small girl, he grinned down at her in a way that should have made her stomach churn sickly... Instead she nodded at his statement and shrank the orb causing it to give a flash of power before crushing it in her hands. Watching her in amusement he hummed at her. "So little Blue... Have your parents suspected anything?"__

__Turning to him, mismatched blue wavered until her head shook. The man nodded and patted her head again. "Good... Cause we know what will happen if they find out right?" The wildly clashing colours meet when he stared straight into her dull orbs. "They will abandon you... Than once you think it will be OK, they will come after you... Torture you..." She looked down momentarily.__

__And than kill you..." His lips twisted into an evil sneer. "So you understand me little Blue?"__

__Raising her head up she locked gaze with him. An emotionless stare was given her eyes holding no trace of life or light. "Yes Master I do..."__

****No...****

Her hand curling into a fist she let out a growl, teeth sharp in her mouth as her eyes burned with pure hatred at the visions that ran through her head. A deep rumbled thundered around them, as flashed appeared outside the window. An oozing substance of blue eased out of her skin and wounds and sludge back to Jackie.

_**No...**_

__"And what will you, if they or anyone else find out Little Blue?" Crimson eyes glittered in malicious way. The child did not waver.__

__Her gaze hardening, she gave nothing away. "I kill them... And everyone else... The Supers, Humans, Animals and even the Earth. No one shall oppose me Master..." Blinking she looked down as a small orb appeared in her hands of it's own will a small chirping coming from it. "I will destroy all life... I was made to destroy... So I shall destroy-"__

**_**NO!**_**

_"___**FUCK YOU!**___"_

Fury shook her straight to her very core, and the lightning which once had been suppressed by the ice flared and pushed out every drop of it. "Just _go fuck_ yourself Jackie! Do you really think I _want_ to be a fucking Reproba? To be ridiculed and shrugged off at every _cock-sucking turn _in the _damned shit-hole_? Did it _ever_ occur to you maybe _I don't want to be a Super Villain!_"

Snarling and sparking violently she trembled, the taller girl shook fear tightening around her very being. The brunette was not done as she let out another lion-like growl. **"**_**NO**_**!** I don't! Maybe if everyone didn't treat Reproba as trash all the time then they wouldn't be so fucking horrid! Ever think of that? No you didn't! Maybe for once if someone actually decided to talk to me or even ask they would realize that no, I am not even close to Super Villain fucking material!"

Jackie's eyes widened and she took a step back at the feral women that barred her teeth. The lighting did not hold it's usual blue and white glow but instead it was of deep purple and black. Everything seemed to wither away and decay at it's touch, the dark toxins no doubt very much deadly.

Snapping her teeth at the blond Erin took a step toward her. "But no! You all were too busy talking shit and treating us lower than you! Well head's up but I want nothing to do with Villains or anything of the sort! You know what I want to be? No of course you don't! But just for reference I want to be _Writer!_ Hell I wouldn't even mind being a stay at home mother! I don't like war and all that bullshit Jackie! I fucking despise it! Movies and Fiction are one thing but Reality is another!"

Tear fled her orbs, her body jerked as her knees no longer could sustain themselves. Her anger had subsided only slightly replaced with grief and sorrow.

Jackie blinked in surprise and moved her hand slightly before it went limp again.

Eyes bleary she looked at her hands where lightning had though still went strong was back to it's blue and white hue. Murky tears dripped down her chin. "I know better than anyone what Sirius did to your parents, Jackie... But I'm not Sirius, nor will I ever be... Please understand Jackie... I don't want to be Reproba... I would do anything to not be one..."

Icy trails slid down the older girls cheeks, though before another could react the entire building shook and even they could hear the utter chaos that surrounded them... But Unlike Jackie, Erin drained through and through fell back eyes slamming shut with Jackie just barely struggling to soften her fall.

* * *

><p>"Erin... Erin... You ok?"<p>

Growling lightly, her eyes blurred open to see the sights of red, yellow, and black. A sharp jab to her side caused everything to sharpen instantly and her to jerk upwards in surprise. A guilty look crossed a blond-haired boy with yellow eyes as he was caught red-handed with a stick and opposite of him a massive male easily thrice the size of the others laughed as the other chucked the stick only to hit a certain Commander in the back of the head making him jerk around in attempts to catch the culprit.

Giggling at the familiar antics, she laid back down and ran a hand through her hair. "So what the fuck happened?" She asked Danny who snorted and shrugged turned to his much more intelligent companion.

Sniggering at his friend the larger man, Kyle grinned down at her. "You passed out after fighting with Jackie. Apparently the Gravity-Stabilizer glitched out and the school started falling. Will Stronghold and a bunch of his friends fixed it all..." A slight frown on his lips he locked gazes with her. "Including your friend... Warren Peace..." Her body stiffened slightly both at remembering what Jackie said and also due to- Well, it was fucking Warren. Erin was unable to finish processing this as the Super continued. "To be quite honest I was surprised. I know he was never bad... But not necessarily good either..." He mused, blowing his strangely long and very triangle-like side bangs out of his face.

Cocking her head in confusion she shrugged slightly, as if figuring Warren would rather be a Hero. He took after his mother greatly after all...

Kyle nodded, and leaned back, while the cat-like boy yawned and sat on his haunches. But anyways, after that chick Gwen turned everyone into babies with the pacifier- Turns out she is Royal Pain.." The teen was abruptly cut off by the blond.

Sighing dramatically, Danny pouted and gestured largely with his hands. "I know! Such a pity... Thou was hot as thy burning sun... Or Warren's thick horny cock."

Smacking him, Erin snorted out a grin and burst out laughing catching the attention of some nearby party-goers.

Than as if in slow motion... She caught sight of a familiar blond.

Frowning tightly she forced herself to her feet running a hand through her hair to smooth it out. Luckily it seemed that Kyle decided to comb it for her in her sleep... Or Danny, the creeper would totally do that.

Striding towards her, she was surprised when a bright smile lite the older girls face. Waving her hand up at her, Erin was surprised to see Warren their beside her looking as if he has been chatting to her.

Her brain once again stung painfully, and she almost thought she could smell smo-.

Oh wait no... That was just Warren.

Removing the thoughts from her mind, Erin was halted when suddenly Jackie walked towards her. An icy chill crawled up her spine and before she knew it the women was in beside her facing the opposite direction.

A familiar yet strange voice floated in her ear. Soft, not menacing yet also devious and confident...

"I hope you don't mind... But I stole Warren for a few dances." Blue eyes dancing she smirked at her. "Don't worry though he's really not even close to my type..."

Arching a brow at the very civil and actually quite friendly Jackie, she was inclined to do the same. "And what would be your type?"

Her brain physically burned when the blond bent down slightly and tugged her towards her lips pressing into her own, tongue slipping past her lips and running over her sharp, canine's in an almost playful manor.

"**What **the** fuck**?"

A blue eye peaked open that was not her own and glanced over in triumph at the stunned Pyro. Stepping away from Erin, Jackie spun away though not before slapping her ass lightly and purring something _very_ inappropriate in her ear.

Walking up to the frozen girl, he looked in amusement. He chuckled at her. "Well... Guess that explains why she never had a boyfriend and seemed to easily annoyed by males altogether..." He mused.

A very dirty look was shot his way. "Your not the heterosexual whose kiss just got stolen by a Homosexual _of the same gender_!" She snarled. "Not to mention, only an hour ago maybe she tried to kill me." She added in a hiss, though loving the fact that Jackie no longer hated her... Was not so accepting of the fact that the bond seemed to be the very much opposite.

Huffing she turned away in embarrassment, checks flushed why Warren ruffled her hair. Though at the same time realizing that she was also quite stupid. After all, Jackie was known to also fight with or against women, she never had a boyfriend and never even gave interest...

She tensed when she once again realized that Jackie just stole her first kiss...

Warren though slightly irked by the events, could only laugh when off to where the punch table was a loud voice angrily shout out profanities.

"_What the fuck? Jackie too? Jesus Christ, is their any hot chicks not homo or evil anymore in this goddamned school?"_

* * *

><p>So... I'd love it if you would review, constructive critisim is very much loved by the way. Have a lovely day~<p> 


End file.
